Pick-up Lines 7: YukiSana
by Kurayami-9
Summary: Yukimura tries pick-up lines on Sanada, and at first she is really shy before she turns completely different and gets him back effectively. Apparently, she's learning from Niou how to be daring. Genderbending, Fem!Sanada, Reversed-Alpha pair. Raiting T ?


**Disclaimer:** PoTakeshi. See? It's been his since ever.

**Summary: **Yukimura tries pick-up lines on Sanada, and at first she is really shy before she turns completely different and gets him back effectively. Apparently, she's learning from Niou how to be daring.

**Notes:** I was sooo busy with studying that I couldn't find time for writing, so forgive me, everyone.

I was in an exceptionally good mood after doing well, so I decided to write something. YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR WRITING ALPHA PAIR AGAIN AND NOT IN ORDER BECAUSE THEY ARE MY LOVE! Hikari-chan would understand!

YukiSana (gender-reversed Alpha pair) was _Seinaru Hikari's_ request, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for giving me this request!

I HOPE YOU SQUEEEAAAL! *evil laugh*

..

But listen here, I have a problem in this PU-L series. The order of the stories I'm going to write will be like this:

- MaruKiri  
-InuKai  
-YanaKiri  
-InuYana  
-YukiSana (reversed genders) (this one)  
-ToriShishi (also gender reversed)  
-HaruMaru (Fem!Marui)

Now my problem is with those pairings that have Kirihara and Marui (not an emotional problem, don't worry. I promised I'd write any pairing you dear readers request). The problem is that since I made Kirihara a girl here, he has to be a boy in the YanaKiri drabble, which means Yanagi will be the girl (it'll be adorable!). I wanted Kaidou to be the girl in the InuKai one, so Inui will be the boy, and by default, he'd be the girl in the InuYana (it'll have to be YanaInu, then..) And there! Yanagi will be the boy!

EEh? I SWEAR there was a problem when I was thinking it over!

*goes to check again*

A-anyway.. Marui will be a girl two times.. will it be okay? Won't this be taken as.. *gulp* cheating..? I mean, Marui-chan will be going out with two boys!

TT^TT, what do I do? Is it okay or not?

**Warnings:** NOT FOR KIDS! NOT FOR KIDS! Yukimura is being bold ahead, and Sanada silencing him with a line of her own! Genderbending, Fem!Sanada

_**Is there such thing as rating T+?**_

* * *

"So you were here while I was looking everywhere else for you?"

Sanada Ishiko, ever so graceful and docile, looked up to see a smiling face looking down at her. Automatically, she moved a bit to the side making space for Yukimura Seiichi to sit next to her, her best friend-..

"Wouldn't want my girl to stay alone. Who knows who might take advantage of such a beautiful creature like you?"

.. And yes, her boyfriend..

The smirk that was playing on his lips enthralled her as much as it annoyed her. She looked down at the _bento_ box between her hands and said, "I thought you'd come here first."

Yukimura sat down next to her and looked around. Sanada never came here without his invitation. Normally she would prefer to sit in the cafeteria or outside on one of the benches in the playground, but never willingly the rooftop (there were times when he even had to force her to go up).

"It's.. nice here, and quiet.." he heard her mumble. Yukimura waited for her to put her _bento _box down before he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Oh? Don't you mean 'it's private and secluded'?" and there was that smirk again as he tugged her buttoned collar down showing a dark mark on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Sanada blushed, bits of what happened between them yesterday in this same place returning to her. She closed her eyes and batted his hand away, "No, it's nice and quiet."

"But it's private and secluded, too."

The black-haired girl sighed and fought to compose herself. She adjusted her position so she was facing him and drew in a breath.

"Listen, Seiichi. I might not show it, but.." she looked in his eyes and gave him a soft genuine smile, ".. I like this place, because it's you who worked on it hard," she tucked a long black strand behind her ear and averted her gaze away, "And.. I appreciate anything you do."

"Ishiko.." his sapphire eyes were so soft as they took in her calm and relaxed expression, while his mind cherished those few words. He knew his girlfriend wasn't very expressive, and that when she did express her thoughts it would be only the utmost truth of her feelings.

Sanada looked back at Yukimura and nodded her head with a tilt of her head. Only with him could she be wholly a girl. Outside, she'd have to remain as the 'Empress' that everyone respected/feared, and at home she has to be the future composed housewife, so respectful, strict and uptight on herself to please her family.

Yukimura reached out a hand to hold hers and he was tugging her closer to him so that she was sitting between his legs; the closest he could bring her to him without having her sit on his lap, knowing how she didn't really like it.

Sanada blush and yelped softly as she found herself almost chest to chest with her boyfriend, but then stopped squirming when he leaned in to whisper against her lips, "You'd better direct the beauty somewhere else. You're going to set my flowers on fire."

"S-Seiichi.." she was at a loss of words. What was she supposed to reply anyway? There was no way beauty could do that, _tarundoru!_

"But you know?" he pulled back only a little distance, "If a thousand painters worked for a thousand years, they won't be able to create a work of art as beautiful as you."

She didn't have time to say anything for his lips were already on hers nibbling playfully and sensually. An involuntary moan escaped her lips when they opened and his tongue was already touching with hers, and then a shiver went through her body when their tongues curled around each other before their lips actually made contact.

Yukimura was enjoying every sound his girlfriend emitted. The noises she made were music to him, and he liked to find out what would get a vocal reaction out of her most.

When they pulled apart for air, her hands were curled on his chest and her head was lowered as she panted. A devilish idea came to him and he began sliding a hand under her skirt as his other hand unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shirt and he was closing in on her neck, "Ne, Ishiko-chan, my hands are cold. Can you warm them up?"

"S-Seiichi, no.. stop it.." and a shiver shook her body again.

In a second, Yukimura jumped forward and brought them flat on the ground with him over her. The bluenet tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, "But now, you look cold." He leaned close to her and whispered in a low voice, "Want to use me as a blanket?"

"Uh, w-wait.. no.. S-Sei-.. aah-..!"

Yukimura had parted her shirt and latched his mouth onto her collarbone, biting and sucking harshly there, and she could do nothing but burry her hands in his hair and tug, not knowing if she wanted him to continue or stop.

He licked tenderly at the dark possession mark he made there with satisfaction, and looked up to her face and just stare. Sanada looked so beautiful with her blissful expression and her long hair spread under her back.

Gently, the bluenet slid his arms around her and lifted her up so she was sitting up again and rubbed her arms tenderly, "Are you alright? Did I overdo it, Ishiko?"

The black-haired girl shook her head as she regained back her breath and looked up with a still flushed face, "You know, Seiichi?"

"Hmm?"

"When God made you, he was showing off."

Yukimura was so surprised that a blush started rising up his cheeks without him realizing, and when she noticed that, she leaned in closer to him, smirking, "I lost my teddy bear last night, would you take his place tonight?"

"Wh-.." the bluenet's mind short-circuited and he couldn't form a coherent thought. His innocent girlfriend was never like this! How come she just.. suggested that to him?!

Her smirk widened when she saw his befuddled expression, "Gotcha~" and in a second, she was pushing him backwards until he was flat on the ground and she was the one in control of all the kisses they shard for a second time.

…

Later on, it was embarrassing for both of them to show up to their shared class late by ten minutes together, with remnants of blushes still grazing their faces.

* * *

Finally tennis practice and he could go home after, but there was something that he needed to confirm before deciding what to do for the evening. Spotting his long-haired girlfriend easily, he rushed to her and looked slightly embarrassed as he asked, "For this morning.. were you serious?"

Sanada looked at him blankly for a second before she stepped closer with the smirk from earlier, "About you being my teddy bear? I was, and I'm sure you'd make an excellent teddy bear, _Seiichi.._" was her whisper.

The bluenet stood there watching as Sanada turned around and walked with grace in the direction of the courts, not a minute later, Niou Masumi joined her and walked beside her. The two girls chatted for a minute, turned to glance at him then Niou was smirking and sharing a high five with Sanada, who was returning it with a blush and a small smile.

Yukimura's eyes narrowed. So that was it, huh? Sanada was learning from Niou?

He'd have to show her tonight.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm off to sleep! I can't believe I wrote that! But I just had so fun teasing Yukimura with his Sanada! It's the first time I write them like this, but I liked it. Review please, and tell me how did I do.

*bluuuuuushes* I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THIS!

*gunshot*


End file.
